I'm coming home
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: When Ellie tells Tony about her childhood and what she associate with them Tony realizes something. Her story and memories point to her being Kelly Gibbs. Tony doesn't know what to do with this news when tragedy hits the family leaving him no choice but to spill the beans.


When Tony spotted Ellie examing the fruit before putting it down and eating it he had to ask though he wasn't sure of how to bring it up. He wasn't sure how to bring it up without sounding like he was being nosy or picking on the new girl. Something about her behavior bothered him though he couldn't quit place it.

"What do you want Tony? If you want some of my food, all you have to do is ask. No need to stare at me while I eat."

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare I was just looking at something." Ellie turns to him with a soft smile.

"Sorry Tony I'm still happily married." Tony laughs but she can tell he's caught off guard. "I'm joking but I have notice you watching when I eat lately. Care to share with the class why?"

"I'm just curious as to why you do that?"

"Why I eat?"

"No, it's like you concentrate on your food before eating it. I mean I know you eat the cheese curls to remember things and you said you do that with other things but there are other little things that just seem weird."

"Well it helps me remember … it was a thing with my dad I guess."

"You never talk about him." Ellie sighs picking up a banana and playing with it. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. We didn't … my birth mom was killed when I was little and we were in an accident. I don't know the doctor's said I had a brain injury because I couldn't remember much about myself except mom and bits and pieces of my dad."

"Do you remember his name?"

"No, that's really weird to know but they were old fashioned and I never called them by their first names. I don't remember if I ever learned his real name actually. Mom was Shan and he was daddy or Gunny if we were being silly."

"Gunny?"

"Yeah, he was in the Marines or so they tell me but they said there was an accident but said I would have to remember the rest myself. I was in a foster home that eventually adopted me and I never wanted to learn more about him. I always figured if I couldn't remember him but he was alive then he would come find me. Maybe it's for the best, I love my family." Tony nods,

"Well that's too bad but the food ..." Ellie laughs.

"Peaches remind me of my birth mom. The last smell memory I have of her is peaches I think from a shampoo. I can't stand to use it myself but I have a small bottle to remind me of her sometimes. I keep a small sample in my purse for when I need a little extra strength."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I never thought there was but you're the first one I've told other than Jake. He's offered to help me but it doesn't do me much good when I don't even know his first name." She puts down the banana and then picks it up again. "Banana's are one memory I have of my dad. I might not remember little things but I remember banana's."

"Your dad smelled like bananas?" Ellie laughs,

"No, whenever he came home on leave we would have banana and peanut butter sandwiches for the first meal we'd eat together. He surprised me one Christmas morning and we refused mom's Christmas breakfast in favor of peanut butter and banana sandwiches." Tony smiles,

"Have you thought of having Abby run a DNA test to see if he's in the system?"

"Yeah I asked her about it but she said that it would only work if he's been convicted of a crime and I don't think I would want to know that. I think he's dead actually." Tony sat at the table with her.

"I'm sorry about that Ellie."

"Thanks but I would like to finish lunch before Gibbs expects me back."

"Okay, enjoy." Something still bothered Tony about Ellie but he couldn't place it. When Tim returns with coffee for them Tony glances up to find Ellie and Gibbs holding the cup the same way without realizing it. Tony searched his brain for something before iming Tim.

"_Look at Gibbs and Ellie, do you notice anything?_" Tony saw Tim glance up at both of them for a few minutes.

"_Yeah, they're working."_ Tony shoots Tim a look but his head's back on his report and Tony thinks it must be him until he hears an identical thunk as Ellie and Gibbs both knock their coffee cups into the trash getting Tim's attention. _ "What did you notice?"_

"_They look the same drinking coffee and just some stuff Ellie told me about her dad."_ Tim shoots Tony a confused look. _"She was adopted, orphaned as a little girl."_

"_That could mean anything."_

"_Her dad was a Gunny in the Marines."_ Tim was stunned and they notice Gibbs watching them.

"Something you two want to share?"

"No, what do you mean boss?"

"The two of you keep looking at me and are messaging back and forth. Did I grow another head or something?"

"No, we weren't … we're getting back to work." They quickly finish their reports and hurry to the elevator.

"Do you honestly think Ellie is his daughter?"

"I don't know but she barely remembers him and never learned his first name. She said he was a Marine, she called him daddy or Gunny when they were being silly, her mom was killed in an accident that left her with memory problems. They said it would be better if she remembered on her own but he had an accident too. She said she was eventually adopted and figured if he was alive he would've gone looking for her." Tim nods,

"She's right so ..."

"He was told she was dead. Maybe between the injuries they thought it was for the best that she was left with someone else. Her food thing, she said peaches remind her of her mom and bananas remind her of her dad because they always had them when he came home for deployment." Tim looks thoughtful about this.

"But that doesn't prove anything."

"We have to see if Abby can run a DNA thing on them. Just to check, she looks kind of like his mom. When we were in Stillwater I noticed it but thought it was impossible."

"What would we do if it's her?"

"I don't know yet. That's where it gets complicated." Tony's phone rings. "Hey boss,"

"Are you and McGee playing grab ass in the elevator or can anyone use it."

"Yes … I mean no we're not playing grab ass but yes anyone can use it. We're getting out right now." Tim shoots him a look.

"I didn't think they would notice." They get off on Abby's lab.

"What are you two up to? Gibbs called down here saying you two were acting strange."

"Yeah … we have a question about something. Can you run a DNA test on two agents?"

"Of course, why do you two think you caught something?"

"No, it has nothing to do with us. Uh on uh ..." Tony looks at Tim who sighs.

"You can't tell anyone but all agents DNA profiles are in the database right?"

"Yeah for identification purposes why?"

"Tony and Ellie were talking today and he thinks that uh ..."

"I think Ellie might but Kelly Gibbs." Abby looks at him.

"That's not funny Tony. Do you know how much that could hurt Gibbs if he thought ..."

"That's why I don't want to say anything to him but she was telling me about some stuff and it might fit. I don't know for sure because I don't know her personal information or anything like that but ..." Abby pulls up her information and then Kelly's.

"Well it's not a perfect match but hers only goes back to 1991 and that's when Kelly died … what are you going to do if it is a match?"

"I don't know … it just occurred to me but they should know at least. Can you do it without taking fresh samples?"

"Yeah and Ellie's is pretty new and Gibbs gave one from that crime scene a couple of weeks ago. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes … I don't know. Now it sounds like I'm opening a can of worms but something seems familiar about her and then she mentioned stuff about her dad that some how clicks with Gibbs."

"Okay but if I do this and it is a match then the balls in your court to handle it."

"I know and I will." Abby starts clicking on the computer as Gibbs joins them. "Hey boss,"

"What is going on with you two? Ever since lunch you're acting weird and now the elevator. Is there soemthing you'd like to tell me?"

"What? No, what could we want to tell you?" Gibbs looks at Tony straight in the eye.

"Are you two in a relationship?"

"What me and Abby? Come on boss, she's like my sister that's just gross." Gibbs got in his face.

"Don't play games with me DiNozzo, I mean you and McGee. I know there's rule 12 but I don't want you lying to me."

"What … boss we're not dating. That's even worse than dating Abby. No offense Tim but you're not my type."

"Then what's with the secrets and looking at me like I've grown another head or something." Abby speaks up.

"They were looking for me. I wanted to get you something for your birthday and I asked them to see what you might need." Gibbs looks at them.

"Sorry boss we were trying to be discreet and I guess we weren't."

"And the elevator?"

"We were arguing about telling Abby we couldn't come up with anything. It was dumb and it won't happen again." Gibbs kisses Abby's head.

"I don't need anything Abs but thank you."

"You're welcome." Gibbs leaves and Tony sighs.

"God, he's going to kill us."

"If he doesn't I will. What made him think we were dating?"

"How should I know?" Abby laughs,

"You two would make a cute couple." Tony leaves and tries to think about what he knows about Ellie. He decides to check into her background and the next day he was sitting down looking up the files when Abby came racing into the bullpen.

"Tony!"

"Abby, are you okay?" Abby stops and sees Gibbs, Tim and Ellie looking at her.

"Yes, I'm good. I just wanted to say it's a yes." Tony frowns,

"It's a yes?" Abby nods giving him a look.

"It's a yes, what we talked about yesterday it's a yes a big fat positive yes."

"Oh … okay, that's good. That's real good Abs, thanks."

"Didn't I say you didn't need to get me anything Abs?"

"Yes but you'll like it I promise. It's just going to take some time getting here. I have to go." Abby left leaving Tony smiling though he didn't know how to explain to Gibbs and Ellie that they were father and daughter. Tim looks at him and grins while Gibbs just watched the two of them. He had a feeling something was off but didn't know what.


End file.
